dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Gate Correctional Facility
Devil's Gate Correctional Facility '''(for short just '''Devil's Gate) is a prison deep underground. It is located somewhere in the kingdom of Immilva. The prison was created as a way of getting rid of the criminals which the leader's wanted rid of without killing them, thereby upsetting the much more humanist population of the kingdom. No one on the outside really knows what it is except all the bad people get sent here never to return. Power-structure Before the Uprising Guards The guards lived on floor 1 and was lead by, now deceased Gustaf Radcliffe. All guards were prisoners from floors 2 through 4. They did not accept anyone from beneath the 4th floor to be accepted as guards. They kept order in all floors from 1 to 7 and was also guarding the entrance to floor 8, where the more dangerous inmates were kept. Guards were equipped with spears and iron chestplates. Many of the guards abused their power by hitting innocent people and using excessive violence when arresting people. Bertha's Crew TBA Layout The main part of the prison is divided into nine different floors. It is generally believed inside the prison that the worst people live at the bottom while the most peaceful live at the top. Until recently, the two lowest floors, floor 8 and 9, were separated from the rest as they were deemed too anarchic to live alongside the other inmates. Floor 1 - Top Floor Instead of a corridor to the north, there is an open courtyard where guards usually welcomes the new prisoners arriving in a carriage. At the end of the courtyard there is a big door leading to the outside caves. There are corridors heading of in all other directions except North. Cells Even though no prisoners are assigned to floor 1 there are cells, although not as many as on the floors beneath. * 1WA7: Raiden's guard cell (now used by Alatar Morinethar) Center Rooms Floor 1 has only six rooms in the center. * Room of Guard Supplies * Interrogation / Custody Room * Medical Room * Guard's Pub * Guard's Pub Kitchen * Guard Offices Floor 2 - Second Floor Floor two is identical to all other floors beneath. It has 232 Cells and 9 Center Rooms. Cells * 2SA3: Trevor's Cell Center Rooms * Clothes Shop (owned by Resvak) * Trevor's Bar Floor 3 - Third Floor Floor three is identical to all other floors beneath. It has 232 Cells and 9 Center Rooms. Cells * 2EC1: Pascal's cell Center Rooms * Unknown Floor 4 - Food Producers The fourth floor was preciously controlled by the food producers and their leader Harold Hellbash. It is unknown if any of it is still operating after the death of Harold, the fall of the guards and with the pr. No prisoner who gets assigned a cell on floor 4 is allowed to sleep in their cell. They instead get paid 3 seeds per day for staying away from the floor. Cells * 4NA7: Raiden's cell (never used) * 4SC11: Alatar Morinethar's cell (never used) * 4WB10: Harold Hellbash's office (previously) Center Rooms All rooms are used for food storage. And for selling food to the various pubs. Floor 5 - Fifth Floor Floor five is identical to all other floors beneath. It has 232 Cells and 9 Center Rooms. Cells Unknown Center Rooms * Tempel (operated by Vermount the priest) * Pharmacy (previously owned by Simon, now by intern Hansel) * The Middle Pub * Storage for the Pub (previously guarded by Maxim Zelroth) Floor 6 - Floor of Harry Hook Floor six is identical to all other floors beneath. It has 232 Cells and 9 Center Rooms. Cells * 6WC7: Harry Hook's cell * 6NB2: Aewin's cell (previously Bob's cell) Center Rooms * Storage space Floor 7 - Seventh Floor Floor seven is identical to all other floors beneath. It has 232 Cells and 9 Center Rooms. Cells * 7WA3: Maxim Zelroth's cell * 7EC7: Immortal's cell Center Rooms * Butcher (owned by Durvblom) * Weapons Smith (owned by Gustav Rolex) Floor 8 - First Guarded Floor The stairs going between floor seven and eight were usually guarded by Jared, who was loyal to the guards on floor 1. However after the prison uprising, Jared left his post to go along with Aewin thereby letting the prisoners of the lower floors escape. Cells * 8WB13: Aewin's drunk friend's cell Center Rooms * Fightclub Bar Floor 9 - Lowest Floor Floor 9 is the deepest floor for all the worst criminals. Inmates who are sent here doesn't enter through the top floor as everyone else but get's in another way. Cells Unknown Center Rooms Unknown